Hannah Potter
by PhantomoftheKitty
Summary: Re-write of "Crystal Potter" AU, because the original was written before the seventh book. In his seventh year, while dating Ginny Weasley, Harry finds himself on the receiving end of a curse that could change his life forever.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and am in no way making any money from this work. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity between characters in this story and real life is purely coincidence.

**Summary:** Re-write of "Crystal Potter" AU, because the original was written before the seventh book. In his seventh year, while dating Ginny Weasley, Harry finds himself on the receiving end of a curse that could change his life forever.

* * *

All was well at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand through the halls of the castle, beaming at each other. The two were completely oblivious to those around them, as many are when they are in love. They were so lost in each other, in fact, they didn't see Malfoy until he shouted.

"Well well, Pothead," he sneered at the dark-haired boy. "You've got a little toy, I see."

Harry spun angrily to face Malfoy. "Ginny's not a toy, ferret. Sod off." He fought to keep himself under control, as he always had to when the Slytherin was around.

Malfoy smirked. "Whatever you say, Potter."

"What's your problem, anyway? Jealous? I would be too, if the best I could do was Parkinson."

"Why on Earth would I be jealous of _you_, Potter. I'm surprised you've kept the girl that long." Malfoy turned his gaze to Ginny now. "You ever get tired of him, remember me, Weasel-ette. I'll be waiting."

Harry had had enough. "RICTUSEMPRA!" he screamed. At once, Malfoy fell to the ground, laughing uncontrollably.

"You need some new material, Potter." Malfoy said between giggles. "You've been using that one since second year. Let me demonstrate something new for you. TRANSMORPHUS!"

Nothing happened. Harry looked expectantly at Ginny, who just shrugged. Malfoy continued to wheeze on the ground.

"Nice trick, Malfoy. Nothing happened." Harry took Ginny's hand in his. "Come on, Ginny, let's let this clown feel stupid on his own." The two walked off down the hallway, leaving Malfoy to laugh off the spell on his own.

Draco Malfoy watched as the couple walked off down the hall, satisfied with the knowledge that his spell had done more than nothing- it had done exactly what he wanted it to.

Harry awoke early the next morning, feeling excited and energized about the day. Today he had a date with Ginny in Hogsmeade, and nothing could bring his spirits down. Not even Malfoy and his spells.

Speaking of which…

"Wow, did my hair get longer?" Harry felt his hair. It was definitely several inches longer than the day before. How strange. That hadn't happened since he was a child. He would just have to ask Hermione to cut it before they left for Hogsmeade. Ignoring it, he quickly got dressed in the best clothes he could find and strode down to the common room quickly.

It seemed that everyone was watching him as he walked in. Confused, he met everybody's gaze with the same unspoken question: What? People only shook their heads and turned back to their own conversations. It wasn't until Ron walked sleepily down the stairs behind him that Harry got his answer.

"Harry, you look like a girl."

"What? Oh, yeah, the hair. I don't know what happened. I'll have Hermione fix it."

"I dunno, mate. You really look different. Look."

Harry glanced in the large mirror that hung on the wall above the fireplace. Ron was right. He looked particularly pretty today. He shook it off though and turned back to Ron.

"Nah, it's just the hair. Hey, Hermione!"

Hermione was standing at the foot of the stairs looking sleepily around the room. She turned toward Harry when he called, and her mouth fell open.

"Blimey, Harry! What happened to your hair?"

"I must have had a strange dream or something. Can you fix it?"

"I can try, I'm no barber, though. Your best bet is to get it done in Hogsmeade before you meet up with Ginny."

"Did someone say my name?" a familiar voice came floating down the stairs. Harry panicked.

"I don't want Ginny to see me like this!" he said frantically. "What should I do?"

"Go- go to the library or something!" Hermione's eyes were wide. "I'll meet you there later! Go quick, now, I'll distract her."

Harry rushed toward the portrait hole, barely making it through before Ginny emerged from the staircase. As the painting of the fat lady shut behind him, he barely heard Hermione say, "Ginny! Come sit with Ron and me!"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry made his way to the library, getting many funny looks along the way. Finally he got to his destination and collapsed into a hard chair, one hand pressed to his head, the other to his chest.

Harry frowned. _That_ was a gesture he'd never used before. He looked down at the fingers spread out against his chest. Funny. It looked awkward, but it felt rather natural, now that he thought about it. Glancing around, Harry noticed a magazine lying a few feet away on the ground. Curious, he picked it up and looked at the cover. It was one of those girly magazines, the headline being: "7 Steps to the New You! How to Look and Feel Like a New Woman." Harry moved to toss the magazine aside, but hesitated, wondering exactly _what_ those seven steps were. Glancing around quickly to make sure no one saw this, he opened up to page 72 and began reading.

When Hermione found him, almost an hour later, he was still immersed in the magazine, reading about the latest fashions. At first he didn't notice the bushy-haired witch standing in front of him, but this soon changed when she cleared her throat. The magazine flew from Harry's hands to land in a distant corner.

"Harry, why were you reading 'Charms Girl?'"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but realized he had nothing to say. "It- it was interesting." He said lamely, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's bad enough that most girls like those magazines." she said disdainfully. "Don't you get started on those, too. Anyway, everyone's heading to Hogsmeade. We should leave now if you don't want Ginny to see you before you get you hair cut."

"Right." Harry got up and followed Hermione from the library and down to the Great Hall. Most of the other students had already left, leaving only a few to stare at Harry's radical appearance as he and Hermione strode quickly through the front doors and onto the leaf-covered lawn that stretched out in front of them.

The two managed to get to the barbershop in Hogsmeade without being spotted by Ginny, though they saw did see her once. Harry quickly dashed inside before anyone could see him and threw some money on the counter.

"Could you please do something about this?" Harry gestured to his hair. "I've got a date in 20 minutes."

"Of course, Mr. Potter!" The barber was plump and jovial, bouncing as he showed Harry to his seat. "Please, sit down! You're always welcome here."

Harry sat in the soft chair and waited as the man readied his supplies. "How would you like your hair cut today, sir? Any particular style you'd like?"

"I just want it back to its original length, please." Harry said. "You know, a style that doesn't make me look like a girl?"

"Of course, of course!" The Barber said, laughing. He whipped out his wand and immediately got to work.

Magical haircuts always felt rather odd, like the hair was slowly being dissolved off your head. This time, however, it felt downright bizarre. Harry's hair had never gotten long enough for a haircut like this. It seemed like his hair was melting and being pulled away in long, gelatinous strings. He closed his eyes tightly to try to ignore the feeling, but the barber was done anyway.

"Well, sir," said the barber, handing Harry a mirror, "How do you like it?"

"Perfect," said Harry. "Thanks a lot!" he shouted over his shoulder as he ran from the store, desperate to be back at The Three Broomsticks in time for his date. He eventually got there, just on time but tired and panting from running. Composing himself, he slid into the booth next to Ginny and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Surprisingly, she smacked him.

"Watch who you're kissing!" she shouted angrily. "I already have a boy- Harry?" Ginny looked genuinely surprised that it was him.

Harry stared at his girlfriend in shock. "Who'd you think it was?" he said, holding his reddened cheek in pain.

"Well, maybe if you didn't mess with your hair, I'd be able to tell it was you."

"My- hair?" Harry touched his hair in confusion. To his shock and dismay, it was precisely the same length it had been before the haircut. It had grown back in the short time he had been running.

"No." he muttered, more to himself than anyone else. "No, it can't be…"

"Harry," Ginny looked at him, concern darkening her face. "Harry, what's going on?"

Harry turned to his girlfriend, his face showing a mix of fear and confusion. "I wish I knew, Ginny. I wish I knew."

* * *

To Be Continued…

8/9/08


End file.
